


Idle

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need some fic about Dela and her turtles honestly. I feel like it'd be so cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle

Dela had never really thought about why she preferred her turtles until the question came up. All the same she had smiled, introducing them to the camera... well, using one for both of them, they were identical, it was harmless. The two had resumed lazing around as she finished up her filming. It was one of the few times she was able to relax and film in her own home. The presence of the turtles had kept her calmer than usual... 

Once the recording was finished she had smiled as she turned the camera off, putting it all away and moving away to settle on her sofa, not bothering to de-drag just yet. It was nice to be able to spend time just relaxing and watching her turtles, it wasn't often she could relax like this, the two were lazy animals and yet they were serene enough that she could relax, each turtle meant something to her, all the feelings she felt seemed to soften when she let the turtles spend time swimming and keeping her company. Many people had questioned her on why she didn't own dogs or cats but turtles were a little easier, they weren't demanding and they could be completely calming when the tough times started to get to her. Each one had been a decision, a rash one in the first case but Pizza Party and Salmonella Jones were the one thing she could control. 

Often people would come over and watch her with the turtles, teasing her in some cases, but it was true, animals, even turtles, calmed people down. It was easier to face the tough days when she didn't want to move and could just stay where she was and watch her pets, her sweet, calming turtles. 

The relaxation had not been easy at first but, as she sat and watched her turtles play and splash and just enjoy living in the home she had got for them, it was hard to be too depressed.


End file.
